Chat
by zkdltn
Summary: Ini malam minggu. Seharusnya, malam ini Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatan rutinnya —kencan— bersama Jongin, seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih lainnya. Seharusnya. "Jongin, bisa kirimkan aku foto selcamu? aku rindu kamu." Fluffy! Kaisoo! Yaoi! BxB!


Chat

 ** _Kaisoo Fanfiction_**

 _a drabble_

.

WARN! YAOI. B X B.

.

* * *

Ini malam minggu. Seharusnya, malam ini Kyungsoo melakukan kegiatan rutinnya —kencan— bersama Jongin, seperti yang dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih lainnya. Seharusnya.

Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo baru saja melihat kiriman terbaru dari kekasihnya pada akun Instagramnya.

Sebuah video di dalam ruangan yang cukup terang dengan cermin-cermin besar yang menutupi dinding, memperlihatkan kekasihnya itu masih berada di studio tarinya. Jongin sedang membuat beberapa gerakan baru yang nantinya akan diajarkan kepada anak didiknya dan ditampilkan oleh anak didiknya juga untuk mengikuti suatu kompetisi nasional yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin untuk mengajaknya jalan dimalam minggu. Tapi Kyungsoo pikir ia harus mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin, anak itu mungkin saja melupakan makan malamnya.

Baru beberapa detik sejak video itu dipublikasi, mungkin Jongin belum meletakkan ponselnya.

"Jongin, bisa kirimkan aku foto _selca_ mu? aku rindu kamu." Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang terasa memanas setelah mengirimkan pesan itu kepada kekasihnya.

* * *

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cermin besar yang ada di studionya, meneguk rakus air dari botol minumnya sampai habis.

Sudah selesai untuk hari ini.

Jongin mengirimkan video gerakan baru yang tadi dibuatnya kepada dua rekannya, untuk mereka hafalkan, agar nanti dapat membantu Jongin untuk mengajarkan anak-anak didik mereka.

Jongin juga mempublikasikan videonya pada akun Instagramnya, biasanya ia juga akan menguploadnya pada Channel YouTube milik sanggar tarinya yang sudah sangat terkenal bukan hanya di korea selatan saja. Jongin senang banyak orang belajar dari gerakan dancenya.

Senyum Jongin mengembang ketika melihat pemberitahuan pada ponselnya, sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasih manisnya.

"Jongin, bisa kirimkan aku foto _selca_ mu? aku rindu kamu," Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang semakin melebar, membuat matanya membentuk _smile line_ terbalik.

"astaga imut sekali," Jongin mencoba manahan senyumannya, ia ingin tampil seksi saat ini, ia ingin menggoda kekasih manisnya.

Jongin mengambil beberapa _selca_ , sebelum ia pilih lalu ia kirimkan kepada Kyungsoo.

" _I miss you too_ " balas Jongin disertai dengan foto _selca_ nya tadi.

Jongin terkekeh sendiri ketika melihat tulisan _typing_ pada _chatroom_ nya, Kyungsoo benar-benar merindukannya, hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk lelalki manis itu menjawab pesannya.

"Jongiiin, fotomu itu membuatku semakin merindukanmu! ㅠㅠ" Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar, otaknya membayangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang malu-malu kucing karena godaannya.

"Jongiiin, apa yang harus aku lakukan ㅠㅠ aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu," senyum Jongin berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, otaknya semakin liar membayangkan berbagai ekspresi kekasihnya yang imut itu.

"ah iya, sekarang malam minggu ya?" Jongin membalas pesan Kyungsoo, dan lagi, tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Jongin kembali melihat tulisan yang menandakan Kyungsoo-nya sedang mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

"iya... dan kau sepertinya sedang sibuk ㅠㅠ, padahal aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu..." Jongin kembali tersenyum, bisa ia tebak, Kyungsoo-nya ini sedang dalam mode manja, buktinya, ia sudah mengungkapkan rasa rindunya lebih dari dua kali kepada Jongin dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 menit.

"kau sedang tidak sibuk?"

"tidak, aku sedang merindukan kekasihku." lagi, Kyungsoo kembali mengungkapkannya.

Jongin terkekeh membaca balasan Kyungsoo yang manja ini, "kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

"kau sudah selesai? kita akan jalan?"

Jongin kembali membalas pesan Kyungsoo, menunda kegiatan membereskan studionya sebentar, "ya, aku sudah selesai, dan aku belum makan. Temani aku makan ya?"

Jongin kembali melanjutkan acara beres-beres studio tarinya sebelum pulang, "Yak! Kim Jongin! Dasar anak nakal, bisa-bisanya sampai melupakan makan malam!"

Jongin tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan Kyungsoo, "baiklah aku juga lapar, ayo kita makan ramen. Aku sedang ingin makan ramen."

Jongin bersorak sendiri melihat balasan Kyungsoo, baru saja otaknya memikirkan tentang Hot pot dengan yang ditambahkan dengan ramen. Perut Jongin terasa sangat lapar jika membayangkannya, "oke, aku mau hot pot. Aku berangkat sekarang."

* * *

"Jongin, ini bukan malam minggu namanya," Kyungsoo menggulungkan ramen pada sumpitnya, meniupnya, lalu menyuapkannya pada mulut Jongin.

"lihatlah, jam berapa sekarang, sudah tengah malam, sekarang sudah hari minggu," Kyungsoo menyumpit satu potongan sosis, meniupnya, lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"bagiku, yang penting aku bisa melihat wajahmu secara langsung. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyungsoo," Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih mengunyah sosisnya dengan cara yang imut dimata Jongin.

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu Jongin," Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya, kedua pipinya dihiasi dengan rona merah tipis, "makanya tadi aku langsung memelukmu saat kau menjemputku."

"kalau sekarang mau aku peluk?" Jongin bertanya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, juga menggerakkan sumpitnya yang diangkat, "tidak Jongin, kau harus makan sekarang," Kyungsoo menyuapkan potongan besar sosis ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"selesaikan makanmu, aku akan pulang bersamamu, ke apartemen mu. Seperti malam minggu biasanya." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Jongin yang sudah menurunkan rentangan tangannya.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Jongin yang menghabiskan mekanannya dengan lahap dan cepat.

Hahaha, Kim Jongin adalah Kim Jongin.

Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tawaran Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

ga ada foot note kali ini, dan makasih banget kalian yang udah review dan baca _snowball_ sama _My Caffeine_ kemaren...

pokoknya yang baca mesti review ya :3

.

.

766 _words_

.

.

20170701 17:57


End file.
